


Meant to be

by FanTitan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, What ever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: ~Soulmate au were everything that you write on your skin shows up on their skin. This includes cuts and ink.~Evan remembers what it was like to meet him soulmates.





	Meant to be

This how their text looks like when they write to one another

**Connor**

_Jared_

Evan 

* * *

  
  


When Evan had been younger he had always assumed that he would never know who his soulmate was. It was a 50% chance that he would, it wasn’t guaranteed for everyone and what made him so special?

 

At the start, he and one of his soulmates, Jared, we're always talking.

 

Day and Night.

 

Jared was quite a “class clown” but from the start, he had always been supportive and there for Evan when he needed him to be. Whenever Evan was having a bad day he would find the words “ _Are you okay_?” written on his arm or leg. It was as though he could sense Evan’s sadness.

 

When Evan had asked Jared this, Jared admitted that he got a prickly feeling and wrote to him knowing that he was not okay.

 

Their other soulmate, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.

Neither of them had known he even existed until middle school. In the middle of a conversation, the words “ **Will you both shut up?** ” appeared in sharpie alongside where he and Jared had been writing.

 

At first, Evan had been confused. He was writing with his signature blue pen and Jared was writing with his signature orange marker. He assumed that Jared was messing with him until he saw Jared beginning to write.

  


_What is your name? Mine is Jared. The blue Evan._

  


All that came next was a short respond. It was the last thing either of them heard from Connor for 3 years.

 

**My name is Connor. Will you both stop writing all the time. It’s annoying.**

 

Ever since that, it had just been random “to do lists” and the occasional skull drawings from Connor.

 

Evan had doubted that he would ever hear anything more from Connor.

That was, until the middle of Freshman year.

 

Evan had woken up in the middle of the night, his arm feeling stingy and he went into the bathroom to investigate. When he turned on the lights, he was greeted with cuts littering his arm. Evan had wanted to vomit.

 

Accompanying the scars was " _Are you okay? Please talk to me"_ in orange. Evan raced back into his room to grab his pen to write back.

 

I didn’t do this, didn’t you?” 

 

_No, I didn’t. Connor, please talk to us._

 

It was horrifying for Evan once in it settled in that Connor was the one who did it.

 

**You wouldn’t understand.**

 

Evan quickly wrote back.

 

I have anxiety and borderline depression. Jared also has his fair share of issues. If anyone would understand it will be us. 

  


**Okay**

 

Evan had stayed up the whole night writing to the two of them. Connor had opened up and shared everything. Connor also admitted that he read everything he and Jared had ever written on his skin. Jared teased Connor lightly.

 

From that point on, the three of them were in constant connection.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Evan had always thought that he would meet Jared before he met Connor. That, however, was the opposite.

 

It had been Evan’s second year in college when they met. Evan had run into a coffee shop one morning before class and was waiting for his coffee when he was tapped on his shoulder. When he had turned around he saw a boy with long brown hair and freckles, a nervous smile on his face.

“ Hey…this might sound weird but I noticed that you have an orange dick on your hand well…” The boy showed Evan his hand and it had the same drawing.

 

That previous night Jared had drawn it on their hands when they were all laughing about how gay they all were.

 

“W-wait, are you J-Jared?” Evan had asked.

“ No I'm Connor, and I’m assuming that your Evan?”

Evan had nodded, flushed and buzzing with excitement.

  
  


Connor’s smile had been the cutest thing that Evan had ever seen. They both drank their coffee with one another and had kinda a first date. They exchanged numbers and Evan had left the coffee shop feeling as though he was on cloud nine.

 

Jared had been super happy and supportive when he found out. But they all had still longed to all be together.

  


It hadn’t been until Evan was 22 and Connor was 23 that they finally met Jared.

Connor had broken his computer thanks to him accidentally getting a virus on it due to him trying to read manga off of sketchy websites. Both of them went into the shop with each other and had been greeted by a saleswoman.

 

She had pointed them over to a service desk for assistance. When they had gotten to the desk behind it was a man with nerdy glasses and perfectly styled hair.  “ Hello! How can I help you?” the man had asked. His voice had given Evan chills. He saw from the man’s name tag that is name was Jared.

  


That raised suspicion from Evan right away. As time ticked by, Evan noticed the words “ **I love you**.” written in Connor’s penmanship on his arm. Evan tried to get Connor’s attention suitably but Connor didn’t notice.

 

Before leaving Evan couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer and had blurted “ C-can we see y-your arm?”  Jared had raised his eyebrows at this but it wasn’t uncommon for people to ask this question. Connor had shot him a questioning glance but Jared had responded without missing a beat.

 

“ Sure.”

 

Jared had rolled up his sleeves and both Connor and Evan had lightly gasped. They, themselves, rolled up their sleeves to show Jared.

 

Once Jared had looked it over his face broke out into a smile.

“ Well, I’ll admit that I was _totally_ checking you two out.” Jared had chuckled.

 

“ What time do you get off?” Connor had asked.

“ In half an hour.”

“ Would you be willing to go on a date with us?” Connor asked again, clearly about to explode from excitement.

“ I would love to. What do you two cuties have in mind?”

 

“ W-we could go t-to lunch?” Evan had offered.

“ I’d love to.”

They had exchanged numbers and lunch had been super fun. They spent the whole time bonding and laughing about Connor’s manga obsession.

 

It had been perfect. All three of them were finally together.

 

That brought Evan to now.

 

Connor, Jared, and himself were all laying on top of one another on their couch. It was a Friday night and they were currently all watching “Superman” with the occasional comment from Jared.

As Evan looked around him he knew, there was no place he would rather be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcome :))


End file.
